


Mischief and Boredom

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor blows up something...again. Rose has a remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Dr. Who! Thats property of the BBC! 
> 
> A/N : I myself am a band geek, which is where I got this silly idea. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xx∞xx

"Oi, Doctor, what in the world are you doin'?" Rose shouts from her room. She hears a suspicious quiet out in the main room of the TARDIS and can't help but to think the Doctor is up to something. She throws on a pair of sweatpants over the sleep shorts that she's been lounging around in all day, and pads down the corridor. She walks into the console room, only to find it devoid of any conscious humans or aliens. She is amazed to see him sleeping, his hand protectively over a device that looks like an alarm-clock-toaster mashup. Wait, he's sleeping. He never does that… something is definitely up, She thinks to herself, bending over his prone form. He really, truly is asleep. Well, then, thats odd.

She retires back to her room, ruminating on the fact that he's actually SLEEPING. The only time-lord in the whole of existence, the one that boasts that he "doesn't need sleep, Rose Tyler. Oh no, not me! Sleep is just a waste of time when theres a whole universe out there we haven't explored", and he's knocked out flat, so to speak. Well, she will have some teasing material for later.

Rose drifts off to sleep herself soon after returning to her room. She has had a long few days, with running from various entities that found the Doctor displeasing every few minutes, not being able to maintain a regular sleep schedule due to the 'relative time' inside the TARDIS, and the Doctor himself insisting that she help him fix up the good-ol-girl every second/minute/hour of the day even though she knew perfectly well that he could do it himself. Those were the Perks of Being a Timetraveller. And to her, they weren't so much perks but downfalls to seeing every universe in existence. Because Rose Tyler needed her beauty sleep.

She wakes up a few hours (days? minutes? who knows) later to the sound of a loud "DING" and a heavy crash out in the console room. She knew that she couldn't have peace and quiet much longer. It was just that she hoped that she could have had a bit longer of a reprieve than she had. Groaning, she runs her hand through her thick hair and rolls out of bed. Feeling like she might as well get dressed before the Doctor decides to drag her on another crazy adventure, she throws on a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt, and her favorite pink jumper. Forgoing makeup, she rushes out to the console room, just in time to dodge one of the Doctor's trainers that flies across the room. The other trainer is in a goopy, blue mess on the floor near a removed panel that is billowing steam.

Rose gapes at the mess, as the whole room is enveloped in the thick, bright blue steam, and the Doctor is perched uncomfortably (or maybe comfortably) on a railing. "Rose, I command you to stay right there! Do not, I repeat, do NOT step one foot into this room. She's mad, the girl is." Rose turns to gape at him, her gape turning to a tongue-in-teeth grin as she realizes that he is drenched in blue goop that makes him look like a slightly-put-out four year old that dug into the 'frigerator. Except, of course, that the fridge was filled with blue goop, and the Doctor knew better than to be digging in it.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what the hell this is?" she exclaims, still grinning. "It seems like you truly got yourself into a nice, goopy mess this time." She's laughing now, and its the Doctor's turn to gape. "Welllll, you see, Rose, I had this thing. You know, the Thing, and it kinda reacted with some radiofrequencyandthehuonicectoblastjustupsether OK?" His face turns a deep red as he mutters the end of the sentence. "You, Doctor, are just a troublesome, silly, kid. That's what you are. I'll leave you to clean up the mess. I trust you have a Thing to do that, too?" Rose laughs and turns away, back to her room.

A couple of hours later, the Doctor knocks at her door, asking if she's awake. Rose opens the door to find a freshly-showered Time Lord waiting outside his door, hand on the back of his neck nervously. "You alright there, Rose?" he mumbles, eyes turned down. She looks at him oddly. He has been in her room multiple times before, why would he act so…shy now? She just smiles at him saying "You wanna talk 'bout it, Doctor?" He smiles gratefully back, and steps just into her bedroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, concern for him the only thing occupying her mind. He looks up, finally meeting her eyes. "Well, you know…acting like a child. I don't want to disappoint you, Rose. I l…ike having you around and I don't want you to leave me because I act silly." Rose wonders what he caught himself saying before he changed it. "Rose, I love having you around and I love you?" No, why would he. She was just his companion, his "Plus One", his friend that put up with his silly childish antics.

Dragging her mind away from the thought, she forces a smile. "Doctor, why would you think that? You an' me, well, we're Tha Doctor an' Rose Tyler, defenders of the Universe. Why the bloody hell would I leave an alien like you?" Rose is almost worked up into a state now, but she reigns herself in, seeing the disappointment cross the Doctor's face and his eyes darken. "Well, Rose, I just…well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry? I hope thats good enough cause thats all I can say."

"Doctor, you daft alien! You don't have to be sorry! I was just teasin' you, that's all!" She smiles, a genuine one this time. He looks relieved, grins, and hugs her. She buries her nose in the crook of his neck, savoring the feel of being in his arms. "Oh, come on Doctor. Get in here," she says, pulling him in to sit on her bed. He looks uncomfortable at first, but then relaxes.

"So, Doctor. I have an idea. You know, you're always getting into trouble? You know, tearing things apart on the girl, rearrangin' panels, recalibrating the whatcha-callit? Well, I know how to fix that."

"What do you mean, fix that? I'm perfectly fine! I don't have any issues! Im just…bored sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, Doctor, I know. I was wondering…do you play musical instruments? I mean, I don't know much 'bout them. But, I had some mates back home, they swore by them."

"Swore by it, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Doctor, that they would play music so they weren't bored."

"OOOOHHH Rose Tyler you are BRILLIANT, you are! Welllll, not as brilliant as me, but still brilliant."

Rose laughed, her laugh lighting up the Doctor's face. "Course I'm brilliant, Doctor. That's what I get for hanging around you too long." "Right-O, Rose," he says and shoots off to go get something. Minutes later, he comes back in, holding something behind his back. "Guess what I've got Rose!" he exclaims, pulling the mystery object out. Rose takes one look at it, groans, and says "GET OUT! I am not having you play that in my room!"

xx∞xx

Hours later, Rose has her head shoved under a pillow with headphones in her ears. The volume of her rock-n-roll is on high. She is desperate to block out the sound of the Doctor and his kazoo.


End file.
